dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Nucleus of Time
Information *Name of Dungeon: Nucleus of Time *Location: Porthis *Type: Instance *Players: Group (5-man party or 10-man Raid) *Dungeon Ancient: Calculus Entrance Text The Nucleus of Time is a huge underground building located at the heart of Arkema. It was once a temple dedicated to Sardok, but his followers have all gone and he now lies here in disquiet slumber. At the center of the Nucleus of Time is a giant hourglass, Sardok's trademark. Sardok has slept here since the tragedy of Arkema, but he is constantly awakened by nightmares of the dead. As time passed, his mind became increasingly unstable, and Fedrana the Hypnotic, younger sister of Ferniax the Silver Thunder, took advantage of the weakened Sardok with her manipulative powers. The giant hourglass has now overturned, and the sand has begun to flow. Fedrana is waiting in anticipation and preparing for her revenge against the Legendary Dragon who banished her. Enemies Mobs *Rampant Thorn *Evil Skeleton *Stone Gargoyle *Petrified Arkema Scout *Petrified Arkema Soilder *Petrified Arkema Captain *Solid Rock Monster *Treant *Little Treant Bosses *'Selgard the Loyal Blade' :: The first person to enter the boss room will be targeted and one shot unless they mount a dragon or dodge the attack. The boss has a very powerful charge attack that players should dodge twice when he says "Perhaps you could learn a thing or two". Use AOE attacks to take down his minions while you maintain your attacks on the boss. :: *'Hazroth the Gatekeeper' :: This boss will move sideways around the room, hanging on the outer wall. This is a very challenging boss and when combined with de-buffs from the additional mobs, does massive amounts of damage very quickly. It is recommended that at least one person provide mounted combat heals using a Skytouched or other mounted combat healing dragon. Always stay on the sides of this boss against the wall and never stand in front of it. :: *'Darkrush the Petrified' :: This is the part of the dungeon where you can easily kill yourself with a moment's inattention. There is a smoke buff next to your HP bar that stacks and increases every time you perform an action (moving, attacking, using dragon soul skills, mounted combat attacks, etc) near the boss. When the stack reaches 100, you will become paralyzed will receive a debilitating damage over time that will quickly kill you. Watch your buffs and as soon as the smoke buff reaches 80, pause for a few seconds to let it drop down again. When he slams his stone shields down, concentrate fire on his right hand/left hand shield to destroy each one. :: :: *'Fedrana the Hypnotic (Boss Room, Part 1)' :: Make sure you have secondary effects enabled! :: Fedrana's fight switches between two different methods. When Fedrana is on the map, attack her as you normally would. She tends to wander around the map, so use longer-casting time attacks only when you are sure she will remain in a spot long enough for your attack to reach her. Periodically through the fight, she will disappear and you will need to fight and defeat 3 invisible adds to make her return to the fight. Every ~15-20 seconds, she will do an AOE attack that will appear as a red pathway; stand within the range of this attack to receive a buff which will allow you to see and attack the illusions. The illusions have the ability to reflect damage back on the player; use only your standard low-damage attacks to make sure that you kill yourself from the reflection of a large damage hit. :: Immediately ''after Fedrana is killed, return to the area where you arrived and collect your Sardok's relics. :: *'Sardok (Boss Room, Part 2)''' :: As soon as Fedrana is killed, Sardok will appear. His attacks include an AOE push back wind attack that will try to push you off the platform, and freezing attacks. During his fight, he will announce that he is trying to create a time reversal. Three different colored hourglasses (red, yellow, green) will appear in the boss room, along with an image (red, yellow, green) in the top center of your screen. Quickly run and find the hourglass that matches your color and destroy it to stop Sardok from reversing time. If you are attacking an hourglass, but it is not registering any of your damage, you are attacking the incorrect color; stop and run to the next hourglass and try to find your correct color. :: Throughout the fight, Sardok will spawn small grey tornadoes that freeze players and dragons when touched by a tornado. Keep an eye out for these tornadoes (esp. when you are running to try to find your hourglass). Additionally, every time you are hit by either Sardok or Fedrana's fire that appears every ~15-20 seconds during the fight, you will gain a stack next to your HP bar. Letting this stack get too high will result in almost assured death the next time you are hit. To make the stack go down you must avoid getting hit until it's cooldown is over. :: Armor Sets The level 98 orange set gear and weapons are available as a quest in Braen from the NPC Rainie Timosi and is composed of six pieces. Additionally, random pieces of orange gear may rarely drop from running Nucleus of Time on hard mode. The pieces obtained from the quests and dropped in the dungeon are exactly the same. Purple weapons may also drop inside Nucleus of Time. To get the first three pieces, shoes, pants, and shoulders from the quests, the materials needed are: *270 Darkness Pearls Each (a total of 810 for all three pieces) *80 Iridescent Powder Each (a total of 240 for all three pieces) Darkness Pearls may be dropped from the end bosses of Bladeguard Underpass, Moran Cavern (recommended), and Nucleus of Time easy mode. Iridescent Powders may be purchased from the last page of the Armor Shop in Braen for 7050 gold each. To get the final three orange pieces, breastplate, helmet, and gloves from the quests, the materials needed are: *120 Sardok's Relics Each (a total of 360 for all three pieces) *90 Iridescent Powder Each (a total of 270 for all three pieces) Sardok's Relics may be dropped from the glowing orb after defeating each boss on hard mode in Nucleus of Time. Notes *The combined cost for the entire set from purchasing the Iridescent Powders would be 3,595,500 million gold. *Spending time getting the full level 98 set isn't recommended anymore due to the max level being above level 98 but players can always costume it for looks. FRoQv7q.jpg|Oracle Set 2IiykEc.jpg|Sorcerer Set OYAPR7S.jpg|Ranger Set AWYoiIW.jpg|Guardian Set ss (2015-04-08 at 09.27.37).jpg|Ancient Guardian's Bow - Two-Handed ss (2015-04-08 at 09.30.57).jpg|Wand of Punishment - Two-Handed ss (2015-04-08 at 09.31.14).jpg|Scythe of Reincarnation - Two-Handed ss (2015-04-08 at 09.31.35).jpg|Ancient Greataxe - Two-Handed ss (2015-04-08 at 09.32.02).jpg|Divinator Talisman - One-Handed ss (2015-04-08 at 09.32.19).jpg|Talisman of Riddle - One-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 10.49.17).jpg|Devil's Gunblade - One-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 10.49.31).jpg|Gunblade of Extermination - One-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 10.49.46).jpg|Heavenly Wings Scepter - One-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 10.50.01).jpg|Palace Staff - One-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 10.50.17).jpg|Time Rammer - One-Handed Mace ss (2015-04-09 at 10.50.32).jpg|Sardok's Sharp Sword - One-Handed Sources *https://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/lair/news/nucleus-time-spotlight-2391 *http://einfogames.com/news/dragons-prophets-one-year-anniversary/ *http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/forum/topic/17977-armor-skins/ Category:Dungeons Category:Porthis Dungeons